Manik Pengikat Janji
by reycchi
Summary: Tujuh manik dalam satu untaian kalung. Tujuh janji dalam diri seorang Alibaba, hanya untuk Morgiana.


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Manik Pengikat Janji © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

Tujuh manik dalam satu untaian kalung. Tujuh janji dalam diri seorang Alibaba, hanya untuk Morgiana.

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, Fanon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sebuah cerita lain tentang pairing favorit Rey di fandom ini. Selamat menikmati momen-momen manis yang mereka lalui, seperti Rey menikmati penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Manik Pengikat Janji**

a story about Alibaba and Morgiana

by reynyah

* * *

Morgiana duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak setelah rangkaian kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia biarkan punggungnya mencium aroma kayu yang menguar dari batang pohon tersebut. Gadis itu menyelipkan rambut kemerahannya ke belakang telinga, membiarkan wajahnya dilihat jelas oleh langit biru.

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu, membuat tenggorokan siapapun terasa kering. Morgiana mengambil botol minumnya dari dalam tas lalu dengan cepat menenggak setengah dari isinya. Diletakkan kembali botol minum tersebut lalu ia pejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Di dalam benaknya, Morgiana sibuk membayangkan apa lagi hal aneh yang akan menimpa dirinya selain menjadi wadah pelayan Amon, menyusuri pelosok dunia demi menemukan Benua Kegelapan, menjejakkan kaki di Zagan, sampai yang terakhir; melawan perantara dari rukh hitam!

Bertemu dengan pemuda menakjubkan seperti Alibaba juga merupakan keanehan baginya.

Entah sudah berapa tahun ia, Alibaba, dan Aladdin berkelana bersama, dia sendiri tidak ingat. Sebuah keajaiban bagi dirinya yang dulu diperbudak dapat berlarian bebas di atas padang rumput tanpa dicambuki atau dimaki. Sebuah anugrah baginya akhirnya dapat terbebas dari belenggu besi hitam yang melingkari kaki indahnya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Morgiana selain terbebas dari seorang majikan yang penuh dengan kekejian.

Perlahan, Morgiana menyentuh lehernya. Di leher jenjang itu, ia dapat menemukan seuntai kalung emas yang diberikan Alibaba sebelum mereka berpisah jalan. Kalung emas yang kata pemuda bersurai kuning itu merupakan cadangan wadah pelayannya jikalau suatu hari rantai besi Morgiana rusak. Kalung emas yang wajib dipakai setiap saat, agar wadah pelayannya dapat ditransfer dengan mudah.

"Hei," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Morgiana.

Morgiana membuka matanya dan menemukan iris kecoklatan menyilaukan di hadapannya. Senyum pemuda itu mengembang, rambut pirangnya berkibaran ditebarkan angin, wajah dan tubuhnya separuh gelap akibat diterpa sinar matahari dari belakang.

 _Alibaba Saluja._

"Boleh duduk di sampingmu, kan?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menunggu jawaban Morgiana. Dengan santainya Alibaba menduduki ruang kosong tepat di samping gadis Fanalis itu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Alibaba lagi. Ia meraih tas Morgiana yang tidak sengaja ia duduki. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Morgiana menggeleng. Tanpa bicara, ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya yang menegak sejak Alibaba menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa itu?" Morgiana menunjuk sebuah benda bundar yang melekat pada pakaian hijau Alibaba.

"Ini hanya medali karena memenangkan pertandingan gladiator," jawab Alibaba sambil menyentuh benda yang ditunjuk Morgiana. "Kau sendiri, apa itu?" Alibaba balik bertanya seraya menunjuk benda keemasan yang menghiasi leher putih Morgiana.

Morgiana menatap kalungnya bingung. "Alibaba-san tidak tahu ini apa?"

Alibaba terkekeh, gadis itu sejak dulu memang tidak dapat diajak bercanda. "Tentu saja tahu," kekehnya melihat betapa polos wajah putih yang dibingkai surai magenta itu. "Apa kau selalu memakainya selama ini?"

Morgiana mengangguk. "Kan, Alibaba-san yang menyuruhku."

"Yap," angguk Alibaba sambil menyentuh bandul kalung tersebut. "Ternyata cocok sekali dipakai olehmu, ya."

Pipi halus Morgiana kemudian mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang luput dari pandangan Alibaba. Gadis magenta itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha bersikap tidak peduli walau jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah akan meledak.

"Kau tahu tidak, untuk apa aku memberikan kalung ini kepadamu?" tanya Alibaba lagi.

"Sebagai cadangan wadah pelayan saat rantai besiku rusak, kan?" Morgiana menjawab dengan nada ragu.

"Waktu itu aku bilang begitu, ya?" Alibaba terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya bukan itu satu-satunya alasanku memberikan kalung kepadamu."

Morgiana menatap iris kecoklatan Alibaba heran. "Lalu apa?"

"Kalung ini adalah untaian janji," ujar Alibaba sambil melepaskan sentuhannya dari benda keemasan itu. "Ada berapa manik di sini? Satu, dua, tiga, sekitar tujuh, ya?"

Morgiana mengangguk.

"Janji pertama," Alibaba memamerkan senyuman lebarnya. "Janji untuk berpetualang bersama yang mungkin sempat kita langgar, tetapi kita akan memulainya lagi, bukan?"

Morgiana tersenyum. "Ya."

Alibaba kemudian menyentuh manik berikutnya. "Janji kedua, janji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Aku, kau, juga Aladdin. Kita berdua, terutama, harus saling menjaga."

Morgiana kembali mengangguk. Tentu saja ia akan terus melindungi Alibaba, sampai akhir hayat kalau perlu.

"Manik ketiga, ya," gumam Alibaba lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Janji ketiga kita, menumpas semua kejahatan yang kita temui."

Tentu saja Morgiana mengangguk antusias mendengar janji ini. Dia memang ingin menghapuskan perbudakan di dunia, bukan? Alangkah bahagianya ia jika dapat memerdekakan orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya dulu.

"Manik keempat," lanjut Alibaba sambil mengarahkan tangannya melewati bandul kalung menuju ke manik berikutnya. "Janji untuk merebut Balbadd bersama."

Lagi-lagi Morgiana mengangguk. Dirinya tahu Alibaba masih terbebani oleh perasaan bersalah akibat meninggalkan negeri tempatnya besar dulu. Ia yakin Alibaba akan melakukan apa saja untuk membangun kembali Balbadd yang aman, damai, dan sejahtera.

"Manik kelima," kembali Alibaba menggeser jarinya menuju manik berikutnya. "Janji untuk bersama selamanya."

Ya, Morgiana sangat mengharapkan yang satu ini. Baginya, Alibaba merupakan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan. Alibaba adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membangkitkan harapan dalam diri seorang budak sepertinya. Alibaba adalah sosok ajaib yang selalu membela kebenaran tanpa pandang bulu. Morgiana tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan sosok pemimpin sejati seperti Alibaba.

"Manik keenam, janji keenam yaitu janjiku sendiri," ujar Alibaba sambil kini menatap langsung mata merah Morgiana. "Janji untuk selalu mencintai gadis Fanalis ini selamanya."

Wajah Morgiana memanas begitu ia merasakan telapak tangan Alibaba mendarat di kepala magentanya. Morgiana memalingkan pandangan, terlalu malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan iris kecoklatan Alibaba.

"Oh, manik terakhir, ya." Alibaba memindahkan tangannya dari kepala Morgiana kembali ke leher gadis itu. "Janji ketujuh juga merupakan janjiku sendiri, yaitu menjadikan gadis pemakai kalung ini sebagai permaisuriku kelak."

Morgiana mengerjap bingung. Sedetik kemudian, Alibaba sudah mendaratkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Di kening Morgiana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Morgiana," bisik pemuda itu pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," sahut Morgiana sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati momen yang belum tentu terulang kembali itu.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya selesaaaaai~~~

Agak... kurang jelas, ya, alurnya? Karena Rey fokus sama kalungnya, jadi mungkin alurnya aneh, ya? Gomen, gomen...

Yosh, review saja jika menemukan keanehan :3


End file.
